


Autumn 1979

by thebeautyineveryinch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyineveryinch/pseuds/thebeautyineveryinch
Summary: James and Lily take a walk one afternoon in the Autumn of 1979.





	

James and Lily strolled down the roughly paved road winding through the field. Brown and white tree limbs swayed lazily in the breeze, bronze and golden leaves fell gently to the dirt and grass beneath. Lily bounced through a small puddle with a small smile. James grinned at her and squeezed her hand slightly before saying, “You’re such a child.”

Lily stuck out her tongue and replied, “You’re one to talk.”

The smile on James’ face widened and he bent his head down to place a small kiss on her cheek.

Their cheeks and nose were flushed pink from the chilly wind. Lily’s dark red hair was swirling around her face in a tangled mess and she tried to tuck it behind her ears futilely. James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran his free hand through his unruly black hair before shoving his hand into his brown jacket pocket.

“This is lovely,” Lily said softly admiring the field around, even as the autumn weather weathered it down into a barren landscape.

James smiled and nodded his head. 

Lily tugged at the zipper on her olive colored jacket, trying to block out some of the chill. 

“You cold, Lil?” James asked glancing at her as her finger played with a loose end on her grey scarf.

“Only a little,” Lily admitted.

James stopped and pulled her into a hug and held her there, running his hands up and down her back for friction. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing in his cologne and smiling.

“I love you Lil,” James murmured into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers.

Lily smiled and tilted her head up to look at him in the eye. “Love you too, Potter,” she said with a smirk.

James grinned. “Potter,” he mocked glancing down as her left hand raised to his jawline. The ring glittered as the dull rays from the cloud-covered sun peeked out through the grey sky.

Lily smiled fondly at him and traced his jawline lightly with her finger, feeling the rough stubble he hadn’t shaved that morning. “Who would have thought?” she mused, eyes twinkling.

“Me. I thought,” James replied pointing to himself, looking pleased with himself.

Lily chuckled. “Glad to know you have the capacity to think. I was starting to wonder,” she teased.

“Careful there Mrs. Potter,” James smirked, fingers brushing under the hem of her jacket, lightly tickling at the skin beneath her shirt.

Lily squirmed slightly and shook her head, hair flying around wildly. “No, no, don’t.”

“You know when someone tells me no, it just makes me more determined,” James said mischievously.

Lily giggled as his hands skimmed lightly across her stomach. Her hands attempted to grab his to pull them away, but he grinned and began placing kisses across every inch of her face while she squirmed under his touch.

“Ja-ames,” she stuttered as peals of laughter rang out. Tears trickled down from her bright green eyes, leaving wet streaks on her fair skin.

James kissed them away but continued to lightly tickle her soft skin with one hand as the other wrapped securely around her waist, holding her snugly in place.

“You toerag, stop, please, stop!” she giggled, trying to catch her breath.

James stopped and let his hand rest gently against her stomach as he looked down at her an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Lily swatted his chest lightly and wiped away the rest of her tears, taking slow deep breaths. 

James removed his hand from her stomach and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as she relaxed into his warm embrace. “I love you Lil,” he said again softly.

Lily smiled into his chest and squeezed him tightly. “I love you too,” she replied just as quietly.

After a few minutes, they continued quietly down the empty lane entwining their hands again. Squirrels could be heard scurrying around in the crunchy leaves while birds chirped and flew from tree to tree. The couple walked up the slight incline as the road wound up a small hill. 

They stopped suddenly just over the peak of the hill to see a herd of six or seven deer standing in the middle of the road. They all stared back at the astonished couple.

James began to snicker as Lily fawned over the gentle creatures. The deer stood stock still staring back, but poised to run if needed.

“Maybe I should show them were friends,” James muttered with a smirk.

The corners of Lily’s mouth twitched and she shook her head slightly. She bent at her waist slightly, holding out her hand and nudged James to do the same. He obliged and matched her stance, slightly bent at the hips and hand held out silently waiting.

One of the does started forward, padding forward cautiously towards the outstretched hands. She watched Lily and James carefully, before stepping up and sniffing Lily’s fingers. Lily grinned broadly and held back a squeal. The doe nudged her hand and Lily slowly raised it to stroke the brown fur. The doe stayed still allowing Lily to continue stroking its fur before turning her head and sniffing James’ hand. 

A fawn clumsily padded over and approached Lily to sniff her hand while James softly patted the doe’s head, smiling fondly at her. The fawn allowed Lily to pat its head and looked curiously up at her. The doe turned and trotted back over to the herd as a young stag with growing antlers edged towards the couple, more cautious than the other two. 

The fawn stepped closer to Lily and, to her and James’ surprise, nudged at Lily’s stomach and sniffed at it before tilting its head and looking up at her. Lily’s hand instinctively touched her flat stomach and looked up to James with her mouth slightly open. The fawn nudged its head against the hand holding her stomach again and Lily said softly looking back down at the young deer, “Yeah, there’s a baby in there.” Lily blushed once she realized she was talking to a deer and looked back up at James who was smiling lovingly at his wife. The fawn sniffed her hand again before turning and nudging James’ hand. James patted its head, still staring at Lily who was beaming down at her stomach which had not yet shown signs of pregnancy.

The stag stopped just out of reach of the two and the fawn trotted away back to the other deer. James watched the stag cautiously before stepping slightly forward. When the stag didn’t move, James took another step, closing the gap and held out his hand. The stag eyed him before sniffing his hand. James grinned widely before lightly patting its head. The stag bumped his short antlers against James’ hand before turning and trotting away. The deer stepped off into the grass and continued grazing, watching the couple as they stayed and admired the gentle creatures.

“How did it know?” Lily breathed, hand still resting against her stomach, a bewildered expression on her face. 

James turned back and stepped up to her, taking her free hand and kissing her knuckles. “Instinct,” James replied simply.

“That was the most incredible thing,” Lily replied glancing at the deer completely astonished.

James nodded silently, staring affectionately at her, before using his other hand to cup her face and place a soft kiss on her chapped lips. “We’re going to have our own little fawn soon,” he mumbled into her lips with a wide grin.

Lily chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “I suppose we are Mr. Potter.”

James smirked. “You know I’ve heard Elvendork is a great unisex name.”

Lily laughed out loud. “Elvendork?! Elvendork? Are you mad? We are not naming our child Elvendork you nutter,” she exclaimed shaking her head, chuckling.

“Well then Wilberforce for a boy and Bathsheba for a girl are the next best options,” James replied, feigning a serious expression.

Lily giggled. “You and Sirius should never be allowed to name anything,” she replied.

James scoffed. “Those are excellent names. Highly unique and strong names,” he explained, stifling a laugh.

Lily shook her head, grinning despite herself and stared at James highly amused. “You’re absolutely barmy. There is absolutely no way I’m allowing you to name our child any of those names,” Lily laughed. 

James pouted. “But Lily!”

“Absolutely not,” Lily replied weaving her hands around his waist and resting her chin on his sternum with her neck angled upwards so as to see his face. He snaked his arms around her shoulders and grinned down at her, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously down at her bright green ones. She grinned up at him as he smiled back and gently rocked them from side to side.

“We’re going to have a baby, blimey,” James said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Lily’s forehead.

Lily beamed and nodded. “It’s kind of extremely scary,” she said honestly.

James nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

Lily chewed on her bottom lip and frowned. “I’m scared to have a baby while we’re fighting this war,” she said quietly.

James moved one of his hands to stroke her hair as he rested his forehead against hers and locked his eyes with her. “I am too, but I promise Lil, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and our baby safe,” he said earnestly.

“I need you too, I don’t want to do this alone,” she said shyly. “This is you and me, us, I need you to be safe too, James,” she stressed, her voice slightly cracking.

James squeezed her tightly to his body and stared back at her intensely. “You and me, Lil. I’m not going to let anything happen to us, I promise. Whatever it takes,” he said resolutely.

Lily stared back, searching his eyes and pressed her lips against his. “James,” she mumbled softly into his lips, “I love you so much.” She dropped back down from the tips of her toes and rested her cheek against his chest, next to his heart, listening to the rhythmic beat, feeling the warmth of his body radiating to her skin. He was alive, and hers, and this moment, with him, and the fresh autumn air and the quiet deer and the war far away, this was what she tried desperately to hang on to. 

James held her tightly to him, swaying them slightly, placing soft kisses into her hair, feeling complete with his pregnant wife in his arms, whole and alive.

And so they stayed, holding each other on the damp concrete, silently watching the deer eat and listening to the birds chirp. Their lives were changing and the war was raging on and things would be different, but together the two of them could conquer anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago and it's posted on FF.net but I figured I could start putting stuff on AO3. Also RIP Jily.


End file.
